


Eleutheromania

by notsocleverwriter



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT AU, M/M, Persephone!Eddie, Reddie, hades!richie, stephen king would be mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocleverwriter/pseuds/notsocleverwriter
Summary: (n). A intense and irresistible desire for freedom. Hades and Persephone AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collection of moldboards I created for Tumblr. On that site, there was no title. Richie is Hades and Eddie is Persephone, original story was changed slightly to fit the characters.

There was a sad feeling that lingered in the pit of his stomach, the sight of his only flower wilting away in the darkened room reminded him of his continued imprisonment. With a small sigh he touched the withered leaves, feeling them crumble under his touch. It was a pitiful sight, the god of spring unable to keep a simple blooming flower near without it dying. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, the underworld killed mortal things but as the lily collapsed in on itself, breaking and falling to the ground he felt a wave of anger overcome him, shoving the terracotta pot to the ground and watching as it shattered.

Cerberus lifted his heads, staring at the god as he stomped on the remaining pieces, digging his heel into the ground. The dog let out a whine, asking a question that Eddie couldn’t answer. He let out a ragged breath, sitting down on the bed and petting the distraught animal, the lingering fury dripping down his skin. All he wanted was to live in a place where he could thrive, where his plants could thrive but instead he was forced down in the depths of hell, paying a price that was not his to pay.

A knock came at his door, a soft voice asking for permission to enter. Eddie debated to turn him away, to ignore his persistent courtship, nevertheless he allowed him to enter not looking up to meet his captors gaze. “I heard a crash, are you okay?”

“Fine.” Eddie nipped, scratching the back of one of Cerberus’s ears. “I threw a pot.”

Richie raised a curious eyebrow, inspecting the shards littered on the floor, along with the dirt that soiled the fresh marble. “What it ever do to you?” He asked, humor lacing itself in his tone.

Eddie scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Nothing grows down here. Everything just dies.”

“Apparently that includes your good mood.”

“Is this a joke?” Eddie bit, glancing up to the well-dressed man. “Is my imprisonment a joke to you? Because even for the god of hell, that’s pretty fucked up.”

“Ah.” The god hummed, taking a few steps into the room. “So that’s what this is about.” He stood there for a moment, adjusting his tailored suit, muttering a few slews of profanity under his breath. “I know you dislike it down here but you have to understand-“

“Dislike it?” Eddie sneered, standing from the bed and ignoring the whimper from the dog. “I fucking hate it! I’m paying for something that has absolutely nothing to do with me and you pretend it’s a vacation!”

“I can imagine this is frustration but I’ve done everything to accommodate you. When your mother gave you as collateral I only accepted because I thought imprisonment was better than taking your life. If I would have left you-“

“What so your my hero because you let me live in hell with you? As what? Some kind of prize?” His words were sharp, cutting though the tense air. “You’re the furthest from a hero, you guard the souls of the damned. Let’s ask some of the other tenant huh? See what they think of their accommodations, I’m sure they would agree-“

“Enough.” Richie barked, the ground under them shaking from the force of his voice. Eddie stumbled from the sudden movement, hitting the floor hard. Although usually kind, it’s easy to forget that at the end of the day, Richie was still the god of the underworld, one of the big leagues while he was merely the spawn of one of the greats. He was replaceable, and was reminded of this almost every day.

“Fuck.” Eddie groaned, siting up from the floor. “My head.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Richie cooed, the forcefulness leaving his tone. He knelt beside Eddie, his brows furrowing in concern. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to-“

“Why are you so nice to me?” Eddie cut, shaking his head. “You are one of the original gods, power equal to that of Zeus. Why do you even give two shits about someone as unimportant as me?”

Richie frowned, his hand gently grabbing hold of Eddie’s elbow, helping him to his feet. He took a step back, allowing the prisoner to brush himself off, his stare lingering a little longer than needed as his hound huffed, laying its head back down on Eddie’s mattress. “You aren’t unimportant.” He answered softly, “You underestimate yourself.”

Eddie wanted to argue, to point out the error in his words but Richie snapped back to his usual mood, a playful grin pulling at the corner of his lips, hiding his vulnerability. “Right well, dinner is in thirty minutes, and I hope you’re hungry because people are dying to get to a meal like this.” He chuckled at his own joke, his hearty and deep laugh forcing an unwelcomed smile to Eddie’s face. “Ha see! I knew you thought I was funny! Did you see that Cerberus, he thinks I’m funny!”

The dog groaned, turning its head away from its master. This made Eddie actually break out in a bout of laughter, and for a moment he could have sworn he saw a sparkle in Richie’s eye. Maybe things could be worse. Maybe he could live like this.

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

The hallway was empty, the sound of classical music echoing against the marble. Gothic portraits littered the walls, faces of men and woman long past. Every so often there would be an attempt at a décor change, a bust of someone famous, or a statue of obscure origins but the entire thing was tinted grey. As he neared the study, the music became louder, Mozart playing loudly through the mahogany door. His fingers lifted to trace the iron clad lock, the feeling of it sending shivers down his spine. There were muttered words that were muffled, a yell, a curse, things that he could not make out from his side of the barrier.

It was unlike the king of hell to ignore his prisoner, leaving him to his own demise the entirety of the day. Although freeing, Eddie would admit that it was rather alarming. He had awoken with no annoying banter, no flirtatious glances. There was no suggestive greeting as he ate his breakfast and when he had tried to seek out Richie, he was nowhere to be found. The fortress that he was chained to seemed colder, if hell could be considered cold. An aura of emotion was carried throughout the desolate rooms, it was like the walls were mimicking their master, his own feelings seeping thought their cracks.

At first Eddie did not question it, instead taking time to explore with little disturbance. In total, he had counted sixty two different rooms. Most were empty, some holding mortal valuables. Even Cerberus had a room dedicated to artwork drawn in his honor, his over exaggerated size a symbol of strength that Richie himself held.

He should have been impressed, even astonished but all he felt was a crippling loneness. To his knowledge, no other living soul had stepped foot in Richie’s palace. According to the history of the gods, Zeus had casted him down to guard the underworld….alone. It had never seemed unfair until Eddie had realized that such a powerful god had spent an eternity to himself, never having another for comfort. It seemed so out of character to think of Richie as isolated, the man who took time to brighten Eddie’s day being by himself for thousands of years, only a dog for company.

But he was unsure why he cared.

This wasn’t some mortal human, it was an unstoppable being. A force of nature. Richie wasn’t someone to trifle with, so why would he pursue company. Why would the god of the underworld need someone to talk with, to interact with? Surely he had better things to do, hellish things that did not include the prissy god of spring chasing after him.

Besides Eddie was a prisoner, chained down in the depths of the earth by his mother’s doing. He shouldn’t even think of these things while his own sanity was in question. There were other things to worry about, other pressing matters that needed his attention. Still, as he stood outside of the study, listening to Richie’s painful cries he wondered just how fall he had fallen. The aching in his heart telling him that he did indeed care, no matter what his brain screamed.

His knuckles rapped against the door, the noise like gunshots in the dark. There was a crash on the other side, followed by the scratching of the vinyl as the music was stopped. Eddie felt his throat clench, his breath hitching as the heavy door swung open.

Richie stood there, in full black attire, minus his usual tailored jacket. It looked as if someone had pulled at his hair, causing it to become matted in awkward places, his usually well put together look slightly askew. Eddie took a step back in surprise, the fake smile that the hellish figure wore was forced and foreign on his lips.

“Eddie! Look at that, were your ears burning because Cerberus and I were just talking about you.” He gestured to the canine that was lying near the roaring fore place, its tail wagging at the sound of his name. “Well I did most of the talking, he didn’t offer any constructive opinions. Real dead beat, I tell you what.” Cerberus huffed, jumping to his feet to greet the unexpected gust.

“I uh, haven’t seen you all day.” Eddie muttered, petting the eager animal. “I was just wondering if you were okay.”

Richie looked slightly taken aback, his nose scrunching up for a moment before melting away into another forced emotion. “That’s cute, missed papa did you? I knew you cared.” He made a motion with his hand, gesturing towards the large study. “Please come in, there is actually something that I needed to speak to you about.”

“Okay.” Eddie whispered, taking a cautious step into the lavished living quarters. This room, it seemed, screamed Richie. The artwork that were hung high on the walls were vibrant and artistic, books of various sizes sat on the bookshelves, their leather backs shining against the dim lighting. Parchment and paper were scattered all over the floor, a few old flyers of dying bands half buried under them. It was like another home all together, something that Eddie had never seen while exploring. They grey seemed not to reach here.

“I’d say take a seat but honestly, the furniture in here is shit.” He laughed, the hollow noise like the silent cries of the dead. “I mean that couch is from the Victorian age, I doubt even Cerberus would be able to sit on it.”

“Uh huh.” Eddie replied, eyeing the other man with a curious stare. Richie fidgeted under his weighted stare, pulling at the fabric of his silk shirt while he began to pace. Cerberus followed his master, trailing just at his heels. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

“Right.” He sang, nodding his head, “Right, right, right. Sorry, I’m so scattered brained today, I’d lose my ass if it wasn’t attached to me.”

“I’m not going to lie.” Eddie began, trying to focus on anything other than the sinking feeling his gut. “You are kind of freaking me out.”

Richie stopped in his tracks, his eyes glazed over as if seeing something not yet visible to Eddie. It almost looked like the words had hurt, like he had been slapped in the face. Then he blinked, yet another forced smile curling at the corner of his lips. “I am the god of hell, I’m supposed to be freaky. In and out of the bedroom.”

“Right.” Eddie wanted to scream, to tell Richie to stop being so fucking weird, to demand that he snap back into his happy, go lucky attitude that he had come to expect. This version was terrifyingly unstable, flipping through a handbook of emotions in a matter of seconds. “So…what is it?”

“You have been here a year, a whole year today. Did you know that?”

Eddie thought back to that first day, the heated tears and vulgar language, the shouting match between the two, the barking from Cerberus as he tried desperately to calm Richie down. The entire would had shook with Eddie’s arrival, literally. “No, I didn’t realize.” He admitted.

“Doesn’t feel like it huh, am I a good host or what?”

“Or what.” Eddie retorted, scoffing. “So what does that have to do with anything, I’m supposed to spend an eternity down here with you, what is a year?”

“A year, my dear Eddiebear, is a landmark.”

“What?”

There was a smirk as Richie rolled his eyes, spinning in a singular circle before taking a few steps towards where Eddie stood. “I have a little anniversary present for you.” He whispered, moving his hands from behind his back and presenting a rather large pomegranate.

“Aww, and I didn’t get you anything.” Eddie quipped, rolling his eyes.

“Very funny.” Richie said, his voice flat. “Do you know what this is?”

“A fruit?”

“It’s a way to the outside world.” Richie whispered, quietly running his fingers over the swell of the thing in his hands. “It’s the ultimate gift I can give you Eddie, limited freedom.”

“Freedom?” Eddie choked, his gaze fixated on the red orb. “I don’t understand.” Looking up he met Richie’s concerned gaze, his eyes holding a painful feeling that he had been trying to hide the entire time. There was no hiding now as Eddie took two steps to close the gap between them, taking the piece of fruit into his own hands, the weight like lead.

“You must consume six seeds, and you will be able to spend six months away from hell.” Richie explained, dropping his hands back to his side. “I have created a small cottage off the coast line of Iceland, far away from humans. It has vegetation, a garden and quite a view if I do say so myself.” He attempted a smile, its heavy presence giving away to a small frown. “A home away from home I suppose.”

“Richie-“

“I wish I could give you more than six months, I really do. I’m sorry Eddie but I cannot give you the life you once hand but I hope this is enough for-“His voice was cut short as the short boy pulled him close, dropping the pomegranate to the floor and wrapping his arms around his small waist. Richie became stiff under the sudden touch, his hands landing awkwardly in the air as if unsure of what was happening.

“This is more than enough, it’s perfect.” Eddie whispered into his chest, tears beginning to prickle his eyelashes. “Thank you, thank you so much Richie.”

The god of hell’s body relaxed, his arms moving around Eddie’s shoulder in a tender embrace. Gently he rested his head atop of Eddie’s, his breathing becoming shallow and slow, his heartrate pounding against his prisoners ear. The words dripped from his tongue like honey, sliding down the Eddie’s skin.

“For you Eds, anything.”


	3. Chapter 3

The breeze from the sea washed over his face leaving its salty kisses on his skin. The morning sun was rising east, just past the islands. He could feel the push of the tide, the pull of the new day. It was beautiful, majestic even and he loved every second of it. Digging his bare toes into the sand he couldn’t help but smile, burning the memory of it into his mind so that he wouldn’t forget. His small cottage was just along the way but it did not face the sunrise, sunset yes, but not the glories rising day. It had been three months since he had landed back on earth, savoring every second of his new found freedom. Just as promised there were no mortals, not gods, no anything. Just himself and his blossoming garden. It was a dream vacation, the perfect gift and yet when the night settled and the stars overtook the sky he found himself longing for his prior home, for the company that he once had.

Eddie had not expected Richie to visit often, if at all, but he had expect some type of contact. A letter maybe, or even a raven, if the kind of hell still did that. Nothing was what he received, and that was a little disconcerting. Maybe it was selfish to think of himself special, to think that he was important enough for a powerful god to take pity on him and show concern but still he had thought that they had parted on good terms and didn’t understand the cold shoulder.

With a deep breath he attempted to clear his mind, to keep his heart light as the gift of a new day was presented to him. Rays from the sun warmed his skin, allowing the power within him to thrive. He figured today would be a good day to tend to his tulips, they needed his attention.

Once the sun was high enough in the sky he stood, brushing off sand from his pastel sweater. There were things to do, a life to live. No sense of moping around all day about a man who never called. Starting towards his home he began to wander, feeling the waves crash into his feet. A smile satisfied smile curled at the corner of his lips, a tingling sensation running up his leg every time the ocean took back its gift.

His head snapped behind him when he heard a surprising noise, something that sounded almost like a bark. It wasn’t uncommon for wildlife to wander near his cottage, a rabbit here, a feral cat there but a dog? There had never been a dog. He waited to see if he had imagined the noise only to hear it again, the sight of a black canine running towards him finally coming into his line of sight. Eddie let out a surprised squeak as the large animal nearly knocked him over, placing his paws on either side of his shoulder, whining for his attention.

“Hey there big guy.” Eddie laughed, petting behind the dog’s ear. “Friendly little thing aren’t you?” The canine barked loudly, leaning in closer to lick his face. “C-Cerberus?” He choked, again receiving an enthusiastic bark. “Oh my god! It’s so good to see you, even without the other two heads.”

“Wait.” Eddie whispered, pushing the dog off of him. Cerberus whimpered, spinning around in a circle as his feet sifted from one place to another. “If you’re here then-“An excitable flutter over took his heart, making him grin wildly. Without a second thought he began to run, his feet carrying him as quickly as he could back to his cottage, the eager animal following close behind.

Bursting though his door he expected to see a man lounging in his living room but was met instead with an empty room. Confused he began to walk though his small home, worried that he had gotten himself worked up for nothing. With a huff and a curse he nearly gave up, storming back to close his front door nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw a well-dressed man on his door step.

“Well hello there, happy to see me?” Richie’s smirk was just like Eddie had remembered, it’s friendly and charming aesthetic making his stomach flip. “I mean I would have waited for you in your bed if I knew you’d be so excited.”

“Shut up.” Eddie laughed, taking a step forward to embrace the god, his arms moving around his tailored suit. He felt Richie relax under his touch, practically melting into the affection, his long limbs wrapping themselves around Eddie’s shoulders. “I didn’t think you’d come.” Eddie found himself whispering, surprised at how pathetic he sounded.

“Nonsense, I was just busy. Hell doesn’t run itself you know?” He replied playfully, his fingers curling at the nape of Eddie’s hair. “Right.” Clearing his throat, Richie pulled away a sincere smile crossing his face. “Are you going to invite me in or what?”

Rolling his eyes, Eddie gestured for him to follow, “I guess, if I have to.”

“Well you wouldn’t want to be rude would you?” Richie poked, closing the door behind him as he entered. “Bad hosts go to hell, I would know.”

Eddie chuckled, strolling into his kitchen where he pulled a pot from his cabinet. “Tea?” He asked, filling it to the brim with water. “I know it’s nothing like the damned can make but-“

“Tea would be lovely.” Richie said smoothly, his footsteps heavy against the hardwood floors. “I’m not on earth for long, but I figured I’d stop by to see how you were doing.”

“Oh, you sure you can’t stay?” Eddie felt his heart sink, his face falling in disappointment. Trying to hide his upset face as he turned on the burner on his stove. “I was can make dinner and we can catch up. I don’t want you to think I’m pushing you out.”

“It’s alright, I know how much a drag I can be. Even Cerberus needs a break from time to time.” Richie replied, gesturing to the canine who had made his bed at Eddie’s feet. “He sure missed you.”

“I missed him too.”

“So tell me,” Richie cooed, “how much do you love it up here? Are you growing all kinds of flowers or do you grow plants too. What exactly does being the god of spring in tale? I never understood it honestly.”

“Well I’m nothing compared to you.” Eddie snorted, ignoring Richie’s eye roll. “But it’s everything green, plants, flowers, trees, all of it. I’ve really got an array of things in my garden. Oh, you should go look! It’s beautiful.”

There was a sad grin on Richie’s face, his eyes lingering on Eddie’s happy expression a little too long. “I shouldn’t.” Eddie’s heart dropped. “I’m the god of death, I’ll just kill all of them.”

“That can’t be true.” Eddie replied softly, “Not everything you touch dies.”

Richie laughed, his chuckle hallow and a little gloomy. “I cannot touch mortal things without draining the life from them. That’s why nothing grew in hell, why you hated it so much. It’s me.”

"I didn’t hate it.”

“It’s fine, it really is Eds.” Richie brushed off Eddie’s concerned look, shrugging his shoulders and pretending that it didn’t bother him. “Hell is no place for someone full of life like you. It’s for dead things.”

Dead things. Richie thought he had hated his time there because Richie himself was death, the revelation made Eddie sick to his stomach. Opening his mouth to respond he found himself cut short by the whistling kettle, and with a sigh he went to move it. A tense silence settled between them, one that gnawed at Eddie’s tender flesh, making him feel uncomfortable. Richie busied himself with his jacket, adjusting it along his back multiple times until he was handed his cup.

“Thank you very much.” He whispered, winking at Eddie. “I’ve never had anyone make me tea before.”

“Really?”

“Oh wait, there was one man a long time ago who was trying to keep from me. Thought poising my tea would keep me from taking his soul, poor bastard.” Richie shrugged, taking a long sip before nodding in approval. “That did not end well for him.”

Eddie smiled, leaning across from Richie. “So how has it been, you know, without me?”

“Quiet.” He said, his tone soft. “Too quiet really.”

“Oh.”

“But nothing I’m not used to.” Richie bounced back, covering his vulnerability once again. “I’ve got plenty to occupy my time now that I’m not cleaning smashed pots from the floor.”

“Oh did that take up a large chunk of your time?” Eddie nipped, humor interlacing itself with his tone. Richie smirked, his sidewise glance sending shivers up Eddie’s spine.

“Quite frankly yes. Now I have an abundance of pots and I have nothing to do with them. I mean god damn, those things are pretty useless.”

"Melt them, paint them, I don’t know you’re pretty smart, I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“Oh you think I you know me?” Richie replied smoothly, his tongue dancing in his mouth. “You’ve got me all figured out do you?”

“I’m pretty sure I do.”

“Then tell me about myself.” Richie challenged, setting his cup on the table. “Please, tell me something I don’t know.”

Eddie pursed his lips, debating on weather this was such a grand idea or not. Richie’s eyes bore into him, the challenge lingering in his silence. “I know you try and hide your loneliness.” It slipped, falling to the table with a defining clink. It was like vomit coming from his mouth. He willed himself to stop, to apologize but when his lips parted more spilled. “You use humor and your charm to keep people away, to keep from becoming vulnerable. A million years alone in solitude, with only your own mind to speak with, it has to be torture.”

“None of that is true.” Richie quipped, trying desperately to hide his hurt.

“Is that so?” Eddie smirked, trying to ease the pain that had begun to make his heart ache. Richie’s face unreadable. “You aren’t lonely in that big castle of yours? All those empty rooms, all that space just to yourself.”

“I have Cerberus.”

"Richie.” He whined, “Why are you lying to me?”

The king of hells back became ridged, the muscles in his jaw becoming tense. His gaze faltered, dropping to the space between them. Eddie wished it all back instantly, knowing that he had crossed some kind of line. Why had he said all those things to him? To the king of hell, what was wrong with him?

“I’m sorry.” Eddie leaned forward, grazing his fingers against Richie’s cool skin. “I didn’t mean to-“

“I should go.” Richie muttered, standing from the table. “I’ve spent too much time here.”

“Richie don’t-“

“It was nice to see you again Eddie, I hope you enjoy your last few months.” The god motioned to his animal, whistling for him to follow, which he did immediately. “Till next time.”

Eddie followed him out the door, his voice pleading for him to stay but knowing that it was no use. “Richie don’t go, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“

But as soon as he stepped a foot outside of the cottage, he was gone, vanishing into thin air. Eddie stood there, looking out towards the sky, hoping for his return. When it never came, he felt tears welding up in his eyes, trying desperately to hold in the motions that had begun to bubble in his stomach. A storm was brimming on the horizon, its harsh greyness becoming thicker and more dangerous with each push of Eddie’s emotions. The god of spring was slipping, causing a rift in the sweetened air.

He cried that night, his tears falling along with the rain. Curling up into a tight ball he allowed himself to whimper and wither into nothing, becoming nothing more than a child. Although he was free in this world, Eddie had never felt more trapped. He didn’t understand why he was so lonely, but knew that he couldn’t take much more of it.

As much as it pained him, he needed Richie.

And as much as it pained Richie, it seemed that he needed Eddie too


	4. Chapter 4

His hands were painted red. The furniture from his front room now crowded in the kitchen, leaving a large empty space that was Eddie had used as a canvas. The brush slid across the hard wood floor, creating a symbol that he had always hoped to never lay eyes in. Looking over to the book beside him he nodded in satisfaction, deciding that this was as close as it got. As the paint dried, he moved to assemble the rest. It had dawned upon him that maybe he was doing this all wrong, that the ingredients that he had tirelessly hunted down were nothing more than a poor man’s worshiping tool. Still he continued, not knowing what else to do and praying that he wasn’t making an ever bigger fool of himself.

Rain still crashed down against his windows, the noise like bullets in the empty home. The sky had not stopped crying since the day he had left and Eddie was sure that the storm was now classified as a hurricane. It was all his fault, he had drowned his own garden because he was unable to break the disaster within him, spilling his emotions onto the mortal world. He tried not think of what other damages were being done because in all honestly, he knew he had no power to stop.

Once he had grinded up all of his ingredients he moved to spread it around the pentagram, careful not to misplace any of it. All of this was a last ditch effort, an end to a horrible two and a half months. Even if it didn’t work he would be back in hell in a few weeks anyway. Although hell now seemed like a distant future compared to living though the travesty that was his life.

“Okay.” He breathed, looking at the mess he had created. “Yeah, okay so here we go.”

His feet carried him to the kitchen where a small cage sat atop of his counter. Inside was a small white ball of fur, its nose flickering as it smelled Eddie approaching. The rabbit’s eyes darted to his captor, instinctively its body pressing against the furthest part of the enclosure. Eddie’s throat clenched at the sight. He could hear the poor things heartbeat, the thumping erratic and frightening. Slowly he moved to the opening, reaching in and grabbing the rabbit by the scruff of its neck, cradling the legs with his forearm.

The animal thrashed against his hold, frantically trying to escape. Eddie wanted to puke. He was the god of spring, the god of blossoming nature and this was against everything he stood for. Gulping gown his guilt he carried the rabbit to the center of the pentagram, dropping to his knees. Tears clumped against his thick lashes as he reached down for the steel knife that he had placed beforehand, the weight of it heavier than lead. Moving the knife to the animals neck he spoke in Latin, summoning the god he so desired. His voice cracked when he spoke of his sacrifice, his hands faltering for a second. With a deep breath he closed his eyes, pressing the blade against the raising pulse of his gift.

“What in the hell are you doing?”

Eddie’s eyes shot open, meeting the gaze of the man before him. The sight made his hand drop, the knife falling to the ground with a deafening clatter. Richie tilted his head, his forehead creased as he took a look at what had almost been done. The rabbit shifted in his arms, making a whimpering noise that pulled at Eddie’s heart stirrings.

“I was trying to summon you.” The words sounded pathetic as soon as they dripped from his tonuge, he cowered, feeling Richie’s piercing gaze on him. “I didn’t know how else to reach you.”

“Okay there are so many things wrong here.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his head as an exasperated left his mouth. “Let that poor thing go, it’s going to have a heart attack.” Eddie obeyed, carrying the rabbit to the door and allowing to dart from his grip. It jumped and sprinted away in the rain, disappearing in the long blades of grass just past his dying garden. Closing the door, he turned back to the god of the damned, his eyes refusing to meet his gaze.

Richie walked around the pentagram, shaking his head. “Where did you even find this image? It’s from the dark ages. I haven’t seen something like this since the Black Death, maybe even before.” His nose sniffled, taking in the fragrance that the air carried. “And is that Hazelwood? What is that supposed to do? Keep the spiders away?”

“Yeah okay, so it’s out of date.” Eddie muttered, “But it worked.”

“What worked was the fact that I felt a life about to leave this cottage, I had no idea all of this was waiting for me.” He gestured to the mess all over the floor. “I don’t praise sacrifice, that’s Zeus or even Poseidon, not me.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“Ugh, just-“Richie groaned, rubbing his face in frustration. “What could you possibly need so badly that you were about to take a defenseless life? That is not a burden you want, trust me.”

“I needed to see you.” Eddie whispered, stepping over his mess. “We left on bad terms and I couldn’t stand how angry you were at me. You didn’t even let me apologize.” 

“I wasn’t angry.” He quipped, “You would know if I was angry.”

“Okay upset then.” Eddie couldn’t stop himself from pouting, becoming increasingly aware of how little he felt in the kin of hell’s presence. When he spoke again it was like uncontrollable vomit, each word needy, practically pulling on Richie’s sleeve, begging for his attention. “I said some pretty hurtful things and I wanted to make it right. I’m sorry. I stepped over a line and I thought that I knew where we stood but now I’m all confused and it won’t stop raining and I don’t know what else to do because my heart hurts and I don’t want to admit that I need your approval because I’ve never needed it before but-“

“Take a breath!”

Eddie choked, his breathing coming to him in ragged spirts. The tears that he didn’t know were falling dripped onto the paint below, smearing his hard work and ruining it forever. He whimpered, moving his arms to hug his midsection in an attempt to keep himself together. There was a burning in his chest, an unacquainted need for physical contact that he knew he could never ask of the man before him. “S-Sorry I just-“The rest never made it, dying in his scorching throat. There was a sob, followed by yet another whimper.

It was silent, neither of them even daring to breathe too heavily. Richie’s face was unreadable, his gaze fixated on the falling sky outside. It felt like an eternity, although it was probably merely seconds but it was the rain that spoke for them, a rolling thunder shaking the house to its foundation. “You said it won’t quit storming.” Richie whispered, still looking into the darkness.

“Yeah. I can’t stop it.” Eddie replied softly, his fingers biting into this stained sweater. “I’ve been trying but it keeps coming down.”

The god of hell nodded, biting his bottom lip and looking over to where Eddie stood. “You’re flowers are all dead.”

“I know.”

“I should have seen them when I had the chance.” There was a hollow chuckle, one that burned Eddie down to his core. “I bet you grew beautiful things, magnificent pieces of art.”

“Richie-“

“I created this place in your image, tried my best to make this place yours because I knew you had nowhere else to call your own. It’s nothing compared to what I’ve seen you do, the blossoming of the season, the rebirth of the earth after a winter storm. I have never seen things more peaceful and glorious then what come from your fingertips.” His voice was sad and distant, like remembering a faraway memory. A powerful god turned into a hollowed shell in the middle of the living room. “I’ve been around death since the beginning of time, since before you were born. I’ve seen the creation of the earth, of the moon and the stars and yet there are noting in comparison to the moment I saw what you could do. You were a gift to a dark world Eddie, Zeus’s last hope for humanities salvation, for its rebirth. Who am I but a casting shadow destined to tear down all that you create.”

Eddies heart was breaking, the seams ripping apart with each drop of Richie’s emotions. Standing there, watching the most powerful man in the world crumble beneath his confession nearly ended him, and if he was sure that Richie would have let him, he could have died right then and there. He wanted to reach out, to touch him even if it were just a simple graze. It took all he had to refrain. “But you’re the god of Hell, you were one of the firsts and you’ll be one of the lasts. You can do things, things that no one else can do. You have a great deal power, so much that I can’t even imagine what your limits are.”

“It’s a burden.” Richie muttered, “Power is nothing, not when there isn’t anything else.”

“You have Cerberus.”

“Only because I created him to ease my pain.”

“And me.” Eddie whispered, his words dripping with his need of salvation. “You have me Richie.”

“You are not mine.” He corrected, taking a step back from where he had stood. “You never were. I’m only your keeper until your mothers deal is done and when then you are free to the world once again.” There was an attempt at a smile but the look Eddie gave caused it to fall. “You are too good for someone like me, what is life compared to the grim hand of death.”

“I can be yours.” It slipped past him like the falling rain, unable to stop it from becoming present. Richie looked down in shame, shaking his head in disagreement. “You just have to ask. Ask and I can be yours forever.”

“I could never ask that of you.” He replied, watching as Eddie took a few steps forward but remained still. “Never.”

“I want you to.” Eddie whispered, closing the gap between them. His breathing hitched as he moved his hand to Richie’s face, tracing the cool skin just below his cheekbone. It was like a spark that ignited his heart again, that brought the end to his raging storm. “I want to be yours. Please Richie, ask me.”

"I can’t.” He choked, looking down at the god before him. Tears were brimming his vision, building up until there was no way his lids could withstand the weight, allowing them to tumble down his face. “I could never-“

“Please.” Eddie exhaled, want dancing at the tip of his tongue. They were so close that if he wanted to, Eddie could lift his feet and connect their lips. It was unbearable being this close with no release. Eddie was about to break, “I need you, I want this. I want to be yours.”

“Eddie I can’t as-“But he was cut short, the shorter god unable to take it any longer and taking it upon himself to prove how true his words were. Richie reacted beautifully, his hands slipping around Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer. Eddie’s fingers moved though Richie’s hair, tangling themselves in his lush curls, pulling at the roots lovingly. It was like nothing either of them had ever experience, it was want and need, grace and awkwardness, teeth and flesh. It was the rising of the moon and he setting of the sun, death and rebirth and although the two didn’t notice, the rain had stopped.

When they pulled away they were panting, Eddie’s eyes remaining closed as Richie pressed his forehead against his, feverously chasing his lips. Eddie shook his head, avoiding contact. “Ask me.” He managed through his ragged intakes of air. “You have to ask me Richie, please.”

“Be mine.” He sputtered, nudging Eddie’s nose with his. “Stay with me, because I need you too.”

Eddie nodded, moving closer. “Okay.” He whispered before connecting their lips again.

\------

There was a shift in the bed, a movement that startled the god of spring awake. His hands moved to the space beside him, desperately trying to reclaim the safety it offered, only to find it empty. “R-Richie?” Eddie whimpered, sitting up in his bed. There at the foot was a dark figure, its arms pulling on what looked like a shirt. “What are you doing?”

Richie moved to his side, kneeling beside him. “Shhh.” He hushed, placing a reassuring kiss to Eddie’s forehead. “I have to go, only for a while.”

“I’ll go too.” Eddie muttered, trying to move the sheets from his bare skin. Richie’s hand stilled him, pulling the linen back on him. “Stop, let me go.” He whined, shifting his weight awkwardly.

“You can’t go.” He replied in a hushed tone. “I have to do this alone okay? Stay here and sleep.”

“No.”

Richie chuckled at his determination, kissing the corner of his mouth reassuringly. “Sleep, you have exerted so much energy and now the rain has ended, you can regain it back. I’ll be back before sunrise.”

Eddie moved his hands, cupping Richie’s face in the darkness. “Promise?” He whispered, tracing patterns on his lover’s cheeks, ones that only they could see. “Promise you’ll come back for me?”

“I will always come for you.” Richie replied, placing his hands over Eddie’s smaller ones. “I promise you that.”

He left shortly after, shooting down all of Eddie’s protests. In the end, the god of hell had been right because as soon as he laid back down he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of castles full of light and happiness. Of Richie’s face, of his touch, of everything that had grown between them. Eddie was happy, and happiness leads to sweet visions.

It was a quarter till sunrise when a noise awoke him, the light still lingering through the windowsill. Eddie sat upright in bed, looking at the dark figure near his bedroom door. It was much smaller than the one he had seen before, but didn’t think anything of it. Figuring he knew who it was he dared to whisper his name, the sound like bells in the empty void. “Richie. You came back.”

There was a laugh, a sadistic and high pitched laugh that made Eddie cringe. The figure took a few steps forward, complete imagine coming into view. Eddie’s fingers clutched his sheets, fear seeping into him as the person from his past moved closer to his bedside. She smiled, her teeth like razors and her hair black feathers hanging down past her shoulders. Eddie shook his head in disbelief, trying desperately to change the scene in front of him. That was when the goddess of harvest spoke, her tone sharp and firm.

“What? A year and a half and you don’t recognize your own mother?”


	5. Chapter 5

The house smelled the moment he entered. It’s once sweet and tangy taste was now tainted, becoming sour and tart. The sun was still rising giving a dim light to the sky. It was something he knew Eddie would have loved, the colors painting the sky so beautifully it was like a masterpiece. He stood in the threshold of the bedroom, his ears searching for a heartbeat. Nothing, no breathing, no life force, not a damn thing to indicate that someone had ever been there. With a few steps forward his mind began to wonder, trying to convince himself that Eddie hadn’t left him but as he neared the empty bed his heart sank.

There was no one to blame but himself. What had he honestly been thinking, allowing himself to feel? He was the king of the damned, one of the most powerful deities to ever walk the earth. He was fire and brimstone, death and destruction, how in the hell did he let it come to this. It had been so simple, falling in love, it was a stolen glance, a sudden flutter in his chest. Eddie was so gorgeous and lively, his aura alone feeding his sick and twisted mind. The god of spring deserved better than what he had been dealt, Richie had meant what he had said the previous night, all of it. He had poured his guts out, spilled everything onto the hardwood floor, done everything short of ripping his own heart from his chest and presenting it to Eddie. They had kissed and-and-

He was a fool.

Tears clumped against his lashes, threatening to fall. This was why he preferred to be alone, why company was not something he seeked. Love was great, it was a high that many were happy to ride but when it crashed down into reality, the aftermath was horrific. People had killed themselves over it, wars had been fought, he should’ve known this because he had been there, picking up the pieces. His heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds, his fingers moving to trace the still warm sheets.

“At least you’re free now.” He whispered to the empty space. “Run my flower. Run far away from me.”

There was a pull in his chest as he turned to leave, satisfied with his limited time on earth. Rays of light spilled into the room, the sun becoming visible over the horizon, beginning a new day. It was time to return to his life, to his empty castle. Maybe in another thousand years he would be able to return, to mourn but for now it was too difficult. All he wanted to do was work, to do what he did best and to not look back.

Stepping back into the hallway there was an audible crunch under his shoes, halting him completely. Raising a brow he bent down, picking up the small piece of grain from under his shoe. A mortal man would have missed it, would have overlooked the little detail, but he was no mere mortal. Something inside of him clicked, tasting the anger that began to rise in his chest. This wasn’t from Eddie, he was the god of vegetation and growth. This was left on purpose, as a sign and he knew exactly who had given him the parting gift.

The piece of grain ignited between his fingers, withering under the flame. Richie watched it die by his hand, the action like gasoline to his soul. Sucking air through his teeth he let out a low and intimidating tsk, his powers sparking at the tips of his fingers. “Oh Sonia my dear,” He growled, dropping the fire from his palm and stomping it out under his dress shoes.

“You have no idea who you are dealing with.”

\-------

He was awakened by a splash of water on his face. Jumping and gasping for air he tried to get his eyes to focus, the cold liquid soaking into his cotton shirt. He sputtered and cursed, thrashing against his restraints. His wrists dug into the cuffs, painfully rubbing his tender skin raw. His legs tugged at the shackles, but all that did was create a pathetic and weak sound. Sitting up from the dungun floor he expected to see his captor, only to see one of her loyal followers standing before him.

Eddie eyed the boy, his wild eyes and frizzy hair making him look more intimidating than he actually was. He had seen him around, back when he had been his mothers puppet. This kid was merely a mortal that his mother took “pity” on, taking him in under his wing. Henry, Eddie thought, his name had been Heney and if memory served, he had been a complete douchebag. Nothing more than muscle used in her evil plans.

“You mother requests your presence.” Henry spat, dropping the bucket with a loud clunk. “No. I think I’ll pass.” Eddie replied harshly, rolling his eyes. “But thank you fuckface.”

“I wasn’t asking.” Before he had time to spit fire, Eddie was being pulled to his feet. The grip on his upper arm was painfully strong, Henry’s nails digging into the flesh, drawing fresh blood. He let out a squeak as protest, trying desperately to drop to his knees but the lunkhead wasn’t having any of it, turning quickly to land a single punch to Eddie’s stomach. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Please choose the hard way.”

“Fucking hell.” Eddie choked, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked from his lungs. “You are…going to regret…doing that.”

“Oh what you think your mommy is going to protect you?” He hissed, tilting hi head in amusement. A smirk turned his lips upward, his eyes glittered with a sense of humor. “Or are you talking about your not so scary boyfriend.”

“Richie will find me and then I’ll make you eat your words.”

Henry pulled Eddie closer, his disgusting breath washing over his face, making him cringe. “I would like to see you try you pansy. I will be waiting with bated breath.” Eddie grinded his teeth, biting back a sarcastic response, knowing it would only earn him more pain.

They walked up to the main hall, leaving the dungun behind. It was brighter up among the living, the days blending together into one long blur. In retrospect, Eddie knew it had only been a few weeks, maybe just under a month. Still, being under his mothers grasp made it feel like a lifetime. Their feet echoed against the marble walls, the sight of a cheezy and out of date throne coming into view. Leave it to Sonia to make a grand gesture to no one. Her sinister smile grew as he approached, taking her time to stand up elegantly.

“Oh my poor Eddiebear.” She cooed, opening her arms to embrace him. “Look at you, you look horrible. Baggy eyes, dirty clothes. Ugh, it makes me sick. I wish you would behave, I hate sending you down there. You’re killing your mommy, is that what you want to do? Kill your mommy?”

“Yes.” Eddie snapped, feeling his skin crawl under her touch. This obviously upset his mother because she pulled away, using the back of her hand to slap him across the face. The sound was deafening, his cheek stinging from her harsh touch.

“See what you make me do?” Sonia choked, frowning as she took her son’s face in between her hands. “Why do you make me do these things? What happened to my good little boy?”

“He died the day you sent me to hell.” Eddie muttered, pulling away from her silky touch. “I’m not our little boy anymore.”

“What has he done to my baby? He’s brainwashed you, made you undermine my authority.” She nipped, taking a cautious step away from him. “I knew that man was no good, I should have known he would have turned you against me. He is the god of the underworld for Zeus sake.”

“You were the one who banished me there, the one who used me as a bargaining chip in our deal with the devil.” His words were sharp and poisoned, the truth seeping through his teeth. “Your own son, used like some kind of currency.”

Sonia frowned, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. The noise reminded him of his childhood, of when she would loom over his small body, using her authority to push him into a corner and control him. “Oh baby, I had to do it. He would not take anything less than my own flesh and blood to complete the agreement. My hands were tied, I didn’t want to but that man-”

“Richie.” He corrected bitterly. “His name is Richie and the fact that you used me to build your army is worse than anything he had ever done. It’s barbaric, evil and you’re a sinister bitch for-” He was cut short from another slap, this time on is opposite cheek. His throat burned from the taste of copper in his mouth, his lip now slowly leaking crimson onto his porcelain skin.

Sonia huffed, bouncing on the balls of her feet and frowning. “See what you make me do? I don’t want to hurt my baby but a mouth like that will get you into some serious trouble. You will show your mother respect.”

Eddie fought back a curse, spitting out a clump of blood onto the white floor. There was a rumble in his chest, a chuckle coming from deep within. His mother’s face twisted in confusion, her body taking a step back from where he stood. Eddie couldn’t help himself, couldn’t stop the laughter. “He’s going to come for me you know? You broke an agreement, took what was his and now you are going to burn.”

“You overestimate him.” She replied coldly. “You make him weak Eddie, you make him vulnerable.”

“I make him determined and you make him angry.” Eddie adjusted himself so that he was squaring up to his mother’s figure, licking his lips he smiled, remembering what Richie had told him. “And if the stories are true, he is going to strike you down.”

“Take him back to dungeons, maybe some more time alone will remind him of his manners.” Sonja barked, pointing towards the door. “Rude boys go nowhere and I hope you come to realize that mother knows best. Richie will not come, and I suggest you shape up soon because my patience is running thin.”

“He will come.” Eddie growled, feeling Henry’s hands began to drag him backwards. “He promised me that he would always come for me. Just wait mother, just wait he is going to find me and he is going to tear you down.”

“OUT!” She shouted, her boney fingers digging into her scalp. “GET OUT!”

“Just wait and see.” He yelled. “He is going to kill you, you can’t fight him, he is the king of us all!”

Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

The dripping from just outside of his cell echoed in his ears, whispering things, feeding his broken mind. It took all the strength he had not to scream, not to give in and just become the good little boy his mother wanted so desperately. His faith was faulting with each new bruise that formed on his body, with each pound he lost. The shackles dug into his raw wrists, branding him with harsh marks and fresh blood. Time seemed irrelevant, but if he had to guess he would assume it had been about two months, maybe longer. Wherever he was, there was no concept of day and night, but rather constant and continuous darkness. If he knew his mother, and he sure as hell did, they were hidden far away from civilization. Somewhere that nobody, not even the great and powerful god of the underworld could find.

Drip. He’s not coming for you.

Drip. He never was.

Drip. You are a fool.

Drip. How could he ever love someone like you.

Eddie sighed, pressing his back firmly on the brick. Exhaustion overcame him, making his body heavy. Everyday had been the same, his mother had sent her goon down to offer him a place by her side, to which he refused resulting in his daily beating. Hydration was limited, food even more so. He was being punished, in the most brutal way. It could be easy, his life in this hellhole, if he just gave in to his mother’s demands and pledged his loyalty to her but that was admitting defeat, admitting that Richie would never come, that the entire year before meant nothing. What little self worth remained in his bones kept him afloat but with each drop, with each passing moment he grew weaker and soon, he knew he would give in.

Drip. You are going to rot down here.

Drip. Just like the worthless scum you are.

Drip. Give in.

Drip. Be a good boy Eddie.

Drip. You know you want to.

There was a pounding as the door to the dungeon opened, revealing the wild eyed boy he had come to expect. He moved slowly and purposely, taking one step at a time. Eddie watched him, looking past the boy into the bright light above. Although he had been to literal underworld, this place was more of a hell than the palace had ever been. Death never seemed so sweet, and he had never welcomed it as he did now.

“Hey there Eddiebear.” Henry sneered, his lips curling into a snarl. “How are you doing today.”

“Amazing.” He replied coldly, rolling his eyes. “This place is a regular five star hotel.”

“Why so bitter?” The crazy and rather evil being asked pulling the keys from his pocket, allowing the door to creek open, the noise like nails on a chalkboard. “You did this to yourself, siding with that self righteous man over your own flesh and blood. Pitiful, utterly pitiful.”

“Richie was closer to family than my mother ever was.” The slap across his face stung, leaving harsh marks across his cheek. Eddie cowered, subconsciously preparing for the next blow. This never came however, instead the boy lowered himself to his level, leaning so close that his breath washed over Eddies face. He smelt of rotten flesh making him gag.

“You ungrateful little piece of shit.” Henry hissed, spitting in his prisoners face. “Your mother is a goddess, you should show her some fucking respect.”

“My mother is a manipulating bitch, who sold her son for an army. Worship her if you wish, but know you mean nothing to her. No matter how much you groval or kneel, you will always be the mortal being she uses to beat up her only child.” This blow was had much more force, his fist making contact with his face so hard that he was forced to his side. Blood began to pool in his mouth, the copper taste burning his tongue. He tried to spit but his lips was so swollen that it came out in a drool, dripping from the corner of his mouth and onto the dirty cell floor. His lungs gasped for air, trying to ground himself. Tears stung his eyes and he tried his best to keep them from falling.

“I will keep my word, I can promise you this.” Henry whispered, his tone sharpening his teeth on Eddie’s flesh. “I will be the one to kill you, and when I do it’ll be slowly. I will make you beg for you’re disgusting faggot lover, make you weep for the end. You think you are in pain now, think you have it bad, just wait. I’m going to love watching you squirm.”

Eddie closed his eyes, his head throbbing, his body aching. He wanted to die now, to end the suffering and off his false hope. It never mattered really, if he was to crossover he would be reunited with Richie and maybe then they could be together. Not in the way either of them planned but as long as they had each other, death itself couldn’t keep them apart. “Why wait?” He found himself replying in a half whimper, “Kill me now, save yourself the trouble of waiting.”

“Are you asking for death?”

“Yes.” He replied softly, water now making canyons along his cheeks. “I am.”

Henry laughed, actually laughed. His hearty chuckles filling Eddie’s ears making them ring. His hands were on him, forcing him to sit right, fingers biting into his tattered clothes in order to keep him from falling again. “Beg for it.” He growled, watching the god of springs head lull against his shoulders. “I want you to beg for salvation, beg for me to end your life. Tell me that that Richie was never going to come and get you, that he lied to you. I need to hear it.”

“I-” Eddie started, looking into the dark eyes that stared into his soul. Every nerve was on fire, his body shuttering at what he saw. Death, it seemed, came at the price of his self worth. He couldn’t feel the tears any longer, but knew they were still there, weakening him with each drop. A painful sob ripped though his chest, his hands moving to Henry’s wrists and gripping onto them with what little strength he had. His tongue licked the blood from his bottom lip, swallowing it down thickly. Richie, it seemed, wasn’t the devil after all. This man was. “I can’t.” He choked out, sighing in defeat. “I just can’t.”

“Pathetic.” Henry spat, releasing his hold. As soon as he dropped his hands, Eddie wished them back, wanting the continuation of his torture. “Can’t even die properly.”

“Please.” Eddie whispered, watching his abuser stand. “I just want this to end.”

“You know, I almost feel sorry for you.” He nipped, shaking his head. “But then I remember what you are and who you have become. Death is too good for you, you deserve to suffer.”

“I deserve a lot of things.”

“We can agree on that.” Henry replied coldly, “But don’t worry, at this rate you will get all of it. Richie isn’t coming, and you are going to decay in this cell.” The door wavered for a second in his hand, as if he was thinking of walking back in. Eddie watched him for a second before dropping his gaze, shame and depressing grabbing hold of him. There was a moment of nothiness between them, where Henry chuckled and Eddie ignored, the walls screaming all the things that they had seen.

“What was that?” The mortal asked, looking down the dark hall.

“Huh?” Eddie looked, surprised to see the man’s wide eyes. “What was what?” There was a growl in the blackness, something that even he could hear from his cell. It was a familiar noise, something that causes hair to raise on the back of his neck. Nails dragged on stone, the thing making its approach almost silently.

“Get back!” Henry yelled, pulling a small dagger from his waistband. It seemed so stupid, let alone useless to the danger that grew closer. Another growl ripped through the air, making Eddie shiver with anticipation. “I will slice you open you fucking beasts. GET B-”

Then the black mass pounced, barking loudly as it bit down onto Henry’s left calf. A painful cry came from the man, his body hitting the ground harshly as he thrashed against the animals bite.There was another one, then another one, three in total all identical to the other, all in the form of a large black dog. Blood curdling screams filled the dungeon, muffled only by the growls of the attackers.

“Cerberus.” Eddie whispered, afraid that it was all a dream. “Cerberus, get the keys.”

One of the dogs obeyed, ripping the ring form Henry’s waistband. The animal walked over to him, his eyes darting between him and the withering man in the hall. Eddie extended his hands, allowing Cerberus to drop the metal into his hands. He made quick of his shackles, dropping them to the floor in a large heap. The dog barked in approval, licking the fresh wound on Eddie’s left cheek.

Eddie laughed, feeling his stomach lighten at the friendly gesture. His arms wrapped themselves around the dog’s neck, pulling him close as wet tears soaked his dark fur. “I’m so happy to see you. I thought you’d never come.” Cerberus whimpered in his ear, pulling at his grasp and helping the weak man to his feet. The world shifted under him, his legs almost refusing to support his weight as his knees wobbled. Once up, he limped over to where the other dogs had his captor pinned down, blood pooling under his body.

Henry bared his teeth, almost hissing in disgust. Cerberus growled, the hair on all of their backs standing on in as they defended their master. It was a sight to behold, the monsters of the King of Hell submitting to another and protecting against a threat. Eddie looked down, scowling. “Beg for you life.” He sneered, swaying slightly. “I want you to hear you beg.”

“Never.” He growled, shaking his head. “I will never beg to the likes of you.”

“As you wish.” Eddie snipped, moving past the scene and heading towards the staircase. There was a growl from behind, followed by a gasp, followed by silence. The smell of death was in the air, and where there was death, there was damnation. Richie was close, he could feel it. As he climbed the steps towards his mother he wondered if he would gain satisfaction from her death, like Henry, or if he would find an ounce of mercy.

Although he wasn’t feeling very merciful.

It took an eternity, and at times he didn’t feel he would make the climb but eventually the end came, and by that time he was on his hands and knees. The light was brighter than in the dungeon, which wasn’t a surprise, what was a surprise was the coldness. It bit at his cheeks, the marble gnawing his palms. Once he was fully upright, a sigh of relief came from his chest, the physical extermination nearly draining him entirely.

Cerberus whined, nudging at his claves in support. He nodded, understanding the need to press on. The sound of his footsteps carried through the empty halls, sounding like bullets in the dark. He let his body wander for him, bringing in into the throne room. His light deprived eyes took in the brightness more vividly than before, the white marble nearly blinding him. As he entered, a tapping noise became present, making his skin crawl.

“Eddiebear, what in the world are you doing up here.” His mother’s voice came, the heel of her foot bouncing from where she sat. “Did you finally see the error in your ways? Oh baby, we can finally be a family again!”

Words evaded him, much to his displeasure. In the time after his capture, he had imagined this very moment, and had chosen his what he was going to say, even repeating it to himself as a way to keep sane but here, standing before the woman in the long extravagant dress, he could to remember a single sentence. It wasn’t from fear, or even excitement, it was anger. Pure, unadulterated fury that burned in his chest, setting his bones ablaze. All the abuse all the manipulation ,everything he had bottled up over the centuries now coming to the surface. He had loved her, trusted her and all she had done was use him.

The earth shook slightly under him but it went ignored.

Sonia sat there, patiently waiting for an answer. When it never came, a sudden confusion washed over her features. “Where is Henry.”

“Dead.” He replied coldly, not even flinching. “On the dungeon floor.”

“What?”

“I said he’s dead!” Eddie hissed loudly, “And I’m sure he’s going to enjoy what is waiting for him on the other side.” A growl came from beside him, a now fully formed Cerberus standing obediently at his feet. There was power under his stare, a sudden realization of what was inside. He was no longer the weak child, thing had changed. Finally, he was free.

“Get that beast out of here!” Sonia sneered, pointing to the three headed canine. “That is the devils work and I did not raise you to-”

“Shut the fuck up.” The words dripped from his lips like poison, splashing onto the ground with no remorse. This made his mother reer back in surprise, her eyes like saucers. Eddie’s breathing was labored, his body vibrating with emotion. The earth rumbled, this time earning the attention needed. A knowing smile curled at the corners of his lips, “You feel that Ma, he’s coming for me.”

She stood, scowling down to her son. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” The shaking earth answered her, speaking with such volume that her mouth snapped shut. Eddie wanted to laugh, but the broken ribs under his skin refused to let him. If the look of fear in her eyes wasn’t enough, the stremble that overtook her was. “It doesn’t matter.” She spewed, her high voice lacing with terror. “He won’t get past my defenses, my men will-”

“You mean the men he gave you for the deal you broke?” He cut, taking a brave step forward. “Do you really believe he would give you something he himself couldn’t face, something that wouldn’t crumble with the snap of his finger? You may be a terrible mother, but you are no fool.”

“How dare you! I gave you everything!”

“You gave me nothing!” Eddie snapped back, his lips curling over his teeth. “Richie was the first being to ever show me sympathy, to treat me with an ounce of respect. All you have ever done is take. You took my health, my happiness, even my freedom so don’t you dare stand there and claim that you have ever, for a split second during my entire existence, treated me like a son.”

Sonia huffed, biting her bottom lip as yet another vibration shook the foundation of her palace. Her eyes darkened as she closed the gap between them, grabbing hold of her childs face, her nials diging deep into the tender flesh of his cheeks. Eddie tried to pull away, but found that in his weakened state he could do nothing more than grasp her wrists. The smell of fresh grain and salted venom wafted back into him, making him want to vomit into her face. “I made you boy.” She hissed, squeezing painfully. “Do you understand? You are my property and you will show me respect or I will take you out of this world without an ounce of remorse.”

A shiver ran up Eddie’s spine, settling at the base of his skull. Suddenly he was a child again, cowering in the corner as his mom screamed at him for speaking out of term. His knees threatened to give, making him wish he was still shackled down in his cell. Tears burned his eyes, filling his vision with their disgrace. Everything was shaking, including his body. It was too much all at once, his mothers hold creating droplets of blood that ran down his skin. Cerberus’s barks rang in his ears, his voiceless warning bringing the world crashing down and the front door crashing in.

Eddie’s head slipped from Sonias grasp, snapping towards the loud noise. His heart leapt into his throat, making it hard to breath. There, standing in the doorway with blood dripping from his clenched fists, was eternal damnation itself. Richie’s clothes were no longer put together, with his black fitted shirt hanging loosely from his broad shoulders, his slacks and shoes darkened with what Eddie could only assume as his mother’s defenses. It wasn’t the way he looked that took the god of spring by surprise, it was his eyes.

Those sharp, intense, dark eyes that stared right back at him with recognition.

“You came.” Eddie breathed, unable to stop the smile on his face.

“I promised.” Richie replied, nodding. “I’m just sorry it took so long.”

“I can’t believe you actually came.” His voice was raspy and breathless, his chest shaking with emotion.

Richie frowned, glazing him over, his brows furrowing. “What have they done to you Eds?”

Before Eddie could reply his body was pulled backwards, his chest pressing against the warmth of his mother’s form. He reacted instantly, attempting to bolt forward but the steel blade along his throat kept him in place. Sonia’s short and harsh breathing whispered in his ear. “Sorry to interrupt this little reunion but you are not welcome here. Leave now or else-”

“Or else what Sonia?” Richie growled, stepping forward. “Are you going to gut your only son?”

“If that’s what it takes!” She replied, matching his pace as she pulled Eddie back with her. “I am the ruler here, not you. Get it? I am in charge, I am the almighty! All you are is a fallen, pathetic, weak-”

“Weak?” Richie laughed, still advancing. “You think I’m weak? You think you are stronger than death? Oh dear, tisk tisk.” His voice was calm, dripping with sarcastic undertone. With a snap of his fingers the blade that had been at Eddie’s throat dropped, now in the form of a black snake. Sonia let out a surprised squeal, stumbling back as the reptile slithered away. “I am the King, the ruler of all life. I was the first, the last and the only. You think you’ve made me weak, think because you took mine that I’ve become soft?” The earth shook, swayed and withered as Richie progressed even further, putting Eddie behind him, his target now in his sights. “All you have done is make me mad, and when I’m mad-” He snapped his neck slightly, his power like electricity in the air. Sonia reacted, her hands suddenly grasping at her neck. She let out a noiseless scream, her eyes widening in surprise. Suddenly all color drained from her, turning her skin pale and sickly. “Well, let’s just say I take people’s breath away.”

Eddie watched her mother drop to her knees, tears trickling down her face. The anger that had once gripped him now vanished, leaving empathy for the woman before him. Richie stopped just in front of her, looking down at his prey. There was no begging, not from the goddess on the marble. “You used your son as ransom, and when things didn’t go as you planned you thought you could just take him at will? Sonia, Sonia, Sonia. You fucking fool.” Richie’s fist tightened at his side, making Eddie’s heart cringe. “The breaking of our deal, I could let slide. Honestly, what is a few hundred men? But taking Eddie away, right from the home I built for him, from the bed where we had laid, that is a crime punishable by death.”

Sonia’s face was red, her eyes bulging from her head as he lips mouthed words that would never be heard. It was a sour sight, a real horrific way to die. Eddie’s eyes glanced back at Richie, taking in is powerful shoulders, his dominating stance. This was a side he had never seen, the anger, the hunger for justice, it changed the happy-almost laughable- man who he had fallen for into a stranger. The line between dark and light was blurring, and Eddie was afraid of the god who had come for him. “Goodbye Sonia.” Richie whispered, raising his hand to end it all. “You will not be missed.”

“Richie stop!” Eddie choked, his heart aching. His plea bounced against the walls, returning back to them with such force that it was a wonder how the earth still stood. Sonia dropped, her hands biting the floor, her entire body heaving as air returned back into her lungs. Everything stood still for a moment, the only noise being the woman’s harsh intakes and Cerberus almost nonexistent whine. The tension between them grew and as Richie turned to him Eddie was surprised to see a mixture of confusion and shame in his eyes.

“She took you from me.” He said, almost in a whimper.

“I know.”

“I went to her to speak terms of our deal, to release you from our terms and she went to your home and stole you. Look at you Eds, look at what she has done to you.” Richie stepped away form Sonia, looking down at her withering form. “I’m a merciful god, I really am but she does not deserve mercy.”

“I know, she doesn’t.” His mother met his gaze, her eyes still dulled from her near death experience. She seemed so unimportant, laying there on the cold floor. All the time spent cowering, all the years he had submitted to her control seemed so long ago. The wounds she had left were now scabbing over, his heart recovering with the help form a new love. Things that had been detrimental, now were speckles in the universe that was his life. He didn’t need her, not anymore. “But killing her is not the answer.”

“Eddiebear, I knew you would save your mommy. You know I love you that I did what I did for you. This man, he is corrupt, I had to-”

“I’m not doing this for you.” He quipped, cutting off his mother. “I’m doing this for me, because I do hate you-with every fiber in my bones-but you still are my mother.”

“What do you suggest then love.” Richie cooed, his features softening with each eased second. “Her fate is in your hands.”

Eddie watched his birth giver for a second, pondering over his answer. Then something came to mind, something he knew would almost destroy her. “I want her to become mortal, strip her of her powers and status. I want her to live like a commoner, and when the time comes, die like one as well.”

“Eddie please, don’t do this.” Sonia whined, crawling towards him. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-this is a misunderstanding. Don’t do this to your mommy!”

“Can you do that Rich? Can you make her mortal?”

“I can.” He answered, nodding. “If that is what you really want.”

“It is.” Eddie replied sharply, ignoring the crying woman who now held nothing. Exhaustion washed over him as he watched Richie place a palm against Sonia’s forehead, draining the power from her body. It was a simple act, and yet as it was done the earth quivered from it. Once finished, Sonia fell forward, becoming a heap on the ground.

Richie turned back, closing the gap between them in a few steps. His arms went around his waist, pulling Eddie’s frail body close. “Oh my flower, I missed you.” He whispered in his ear, the tear in his voice making Eddie shiver.

“I missed you too.” Eddie squeaked, taking in all that was Richie. He smelt of fresh earth and new life, of a balance between freedom and stability. It was too much, and yet as his arms tightened and tears fell, it was just enough. “I want to go home Richie. Please, I just want to go home.”

“Of course.”

\---------

The sun was beaming down against his back, making a line of sweat from along his brow. It was mid day, almost lunch time and still he couldn’t pry his hands from the earth. He had been tending to his garden for hours, and couldn’t find the strength to pull away. It was a daisy here, a bush of roses there and in retrospect it was beautiful but Eddie knew it wasn’t enough.

Spring was coming to a close, and the time would soon come to go back to his real home. He pondered leaving his vacation early, missing the scent of own bed but that wouldn’t go over well. His time with the living wasn’t over, and no matter how much he wished he could leave, he knew he still had a job to do. With a sigh he sat on his calves, frowning at the newest addition to his garden, a harsh and difficult plant that was giving him problems all week.

“You are a pain in the ass.” He muttered under his breath, scowling. “I’ve given you everything and still you don’t want to help me out.”

“Talking to plants now are we?” A soft voice said from behind, making Eddie spin.

“Richie!” He breathed, standing to embrace his lover. This made the dark god chuckle, his strong arms wrapping themselves around Eddie’s midsection. They spun for a second from the force of the hug, bumping into a bundle of mint that instantly died.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Richie sputtered, looking down at the brown plant. “I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine, that stuff grows like weeds anyways.” He cut, knowing the speech that was about to come. Instead he pulled Richie towards where he had been working, pointing down to his baby. “Look at these, aren’t they beautiful?”

“Are those Dactylanthus? ”

“Yup, your flower!” Eddie cooed, pulling on Richie’s shoulder, practically begging for approval. “I wanted to add you to my garden, do you like them? They are proving difficult but they would be you if they werent. It’s like they don’t want to grow and I can’t figure out-” His rant was cut short by a kiss, Richie’s body pressing into him with need. It took a moment but Eddie found himself kissing back, taking in every inch that he was given. As they pulled away, the god of spring laughed, his heart swelling with emotion.

“I love them Eds.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah, that too.”


End file.
